Mutant X Meets Superman
by scientistX
Summary: I'm not really good at summaries, so just read it to find out, and please review. This is a crossover between Smallville and Mutant X. Chapter three is up!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any part Mutant X. I do not own any part of Smallville or Superman.  
  
Rating: PG(this chapter)  
  
Author's Note: This is my first fan-fiction (aside from one Mutant X poem) and I would really like some reviews to know how I am doing. Also, this is a crossover with Smallville so you kinda need to watch both shows to know what is going on at the beginning, after that it is like all Mutant X.  
  
Athour's Note: When words are in [] it means what a person is thinking. The name after that tells you who was thinking. Mostly in this chapter it is just Clark.  
  
  
MUTANT X MEETS SUPERMAN  
  
  
Clark woke up to the sound of his mother's voice calling him. He felt that today would be different then usual. If only he knew. As Clark got up and out of bed he opened his curtains only to see that the bus was going by his house.   
[Shoot, I've missed the bus again.]Clark   
He closed his curtains back up and used his super speed to get ready for school. In 43 seconds he had gotten dressed, finished the last of his homework, eaten breakfast, and was just saying good bye to his parents. He grabbed his bag and walked out to the fields. When he made sure that no one was looking he started to go superfast. He ended up at school just a couple of minutes after the bus.  
[Phew]Clark  
"Have you decided not to ride the bus anymore?", Chole asked him jokingly.  
"No, but if I knew you would miss me so much I definately would not have been late today.", he said teasing her back.  
"Did you see those people that were outside?"  
"No, I just got here, remember?"  
"Yeah, well they were wearing black suits, kinda looked like goverment agents they were even wearing black sunglasses. I followed them and they went into the office and got Prncipal Kwan to give them your records, all of them. Don't you think that's weird? I think that it deserves some digging. What do you think, I mean after all they were your records?" Chole stopped now seeing a worried-looking Clark in front of her. At the exact moment Clark was going to answer the bell rang.  
[Saved by the bell.]Clark  
"Listen, Chole, I've got to get to class, but I'll meet back up with you at lunch- the usual table, okay?", Clark said as he started to walk to his first class really deep in thought.  
  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
  
At Smallville High, after Clark's a.m. classes. (In the hallways somewhere.)  
  
"Hey Pete, I didn't see you earlier today."Clark said.  
"Yeah, I had to make up some classes this morning because I did not do my homework",Pete said.  
Clark walked over to his locker to put his books away. The whole morning he had not been able to concentrate- he kept thinking about the people that Chole had told him about. He decided that before he went to lunch that he would call his parents. They would Know what to do. Clark walked over to the payphone next to the row of lockers where his was. He dialed his number and was waiting for someone to pick up the phone.  
[Great, Dad is probably out working in the fields and maybe Mom is doing the shopping.]Clark  
His parents were obvisously either not at home, or didn't hear the phone. He put the phone back and started to walk down the hall to the lunch room. Right before he turned the corner he heard some people's footsteps. He heard one of them say 'He knows that we are here'. As Clark stood there dumbfounded he saw three people come around the corner- two ladies and one guy.  
"You're going to have to come with us Clark, for your own saftey," said the blonde haired lady who looked like she was in her late twenties (Shalimar).   
"What do you want with me," said a worried Clark that was getting ready to use his powers if the people were bad.  
"They want the same thing I do, Clark," said a man with funky white hair who turned up behind Clark putting him in the middle of the two groups. (The man with the white hair is ,of course, Eckhart.)  
At the same time the other lady, the one with the brown hair (Emma) had said, "To keep you away from... him."   
Clark didn't know what to do.   
[Umm... okay, which people are the good ones?]Clark  
When Eckhart snapped his fingers and a bunch of people came and stood behind him with some really weird looking guns (these are the subdermal governers) Clark decided that the other three people must be the good guys. Clark walked in front of the three people and turned to face Eckhart.  
"Don't hurt them." Clark said. Eckhart looked a little suprised at this, but then snapped his fingers and told his men to 'get him'. Clark looked back at the people to see what they would do. They were a bit confused at what Clark was doing, but the guy with the dark brown hair (Brennan) took charge, "I don't think so, Eckhart," he said as he formed what looked like a ball of electricity.  
When Brennan thought the ball was big enough he threw it at Eckhart's goons and they all flew back into the wall and appeared to be unconscious.  
[Oh, great. More people that have powers because of the meteor rocks. I hope that that guy did not just hurt the good people. Sometimes I just wish that it was not always the meteor rocks that give people powers.]Clark  
Eckhart stares at the Mutant X team and throws his head back and yells,"I'll get you Adam!" Eckhart snaps his fingers a third time and he walks off having his injured men get picked up.(So that he could put them into stasis for failing him.)  
[Okay. Man is that pale guy is crazy; and what is up with this Adam guy? I need to get out of here. That other guy is blasting people. I'll just be going out that hallway to eat lunch and pretend that this never happened.]Clark  
As Clark starts to walk off Emma grabs his arm and says, "Clark it's okay that's Eckhart, we're the good guys here. Have you ever heard of Mutant X? That's who we are," gesturing to the group.  
"We've got to get out of here Emma, before Eckhart comes back with more reinforcements," said Brennan.   
Emma senses that Clark is still reluctent to go with them so she uses her powers to make him think that he was safe with them.   
"Come on Clark, we need to get you back to Adam. Please come back with us; we know about your ability."  
Clark nodded his head. He did not know why, but he felt safe. The group started to run up to the roof of the school. When they got there Clark did not see anything, but before he could use his x-ray vision the blonde lady (Shalimar, who else?) said, "Double Helix cloaking-off."  
Suddenly a jet plane appeared out of nowhere.  
[Whoa, they've like got some stealth jet-thing. Cool.]Clark  
They all climbed onto the jet-plane. Once inside they sat down and Clark realized that some short (who isn't short compared to Clark?) blonde guy (Jesse) was piloting the plane.  
"Double Helix cloaking off," said the guy. The guy walked over to where Shalimar, Brennan, Emma, and Clark were sitting.   
[Better say something.]Clark  
"So....um who exactly are you guys?" Clark asked to anyone of them that would be willing to answer.  
"Have you ever heard of Mutant X? That's who we are. Do you know that you are a new mutant?" said the blonde lady (Shalimar.... I really have to hurry up and introduce them) hoping that Clark was not in denial about his powers.  
  
  
OKAY, THAT'S ALL FOLKS....FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER. IF YOU GUYS LEAVE ME THREE GOOD REVIEWS IN ONE DAY I'LL PUT THE NEXT CHAPTER UP WITHIN TWO DAYS. PLEASE REVIEW. JUST SO YOU GUYS KNOW- I DO NOT AND I REPEAT DO NOT ACCEPT FLAMES- I WILL TAKE YOUR REVIEW OFF IF YOU LEAVE ME A FLAME. IF YOU WANT TO LEAVE A REVIEW THAT HAS CONSTUCTIVE CITISISM I'LL BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO ACCEPT, BUT NOT DESTUCTIVE. THANKS TO ANYONE WHO LEAVES A GOOD REVIEW. PLEASE KEEP IN MIND THAT THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC. STORY AND IT TAKES A LOT OF HARD WORK TO WRITE FANFICTIONS.   
WRITER LOOKS AROUND TO MAKE SURE THAT NO ONE IS LOOKING AND WHISPERS, "Okay here's the scoop- the next chapter will have meteor rocks/kryptonite in it and everyone finds out that Adam has a secret lab!!!" Writer throws head back and laughs. 


	2. INTRODUCTIONS

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Mutant X. I do not own any part of Smallville or Superman.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Author's Note: When words are in this [] it means what a person is thinking. The name after that tells you who is thinking. Also, please review.   
  
  
  
  
  
INTRODUCTIONS  
  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
In the Double Helix.  
  
When Emma saw the confused look on Clark's face she thought that it would be bet if they all introduced themselves first, before asking him if he knew what he was.  
  
"I'm Emma," said the brown-haired lady, " and this is Shalimar," (the blonde woman), "Brennan," (the dark-haired guy), "and Jesse," (the blonde head that had been in the Double Helix waiting for them. "We are all New Mutants that belong to a group called Mutant X. I am a telempath which means that I can pick up the emotions of others and send other people emotions. Brennan is an elemental that can throw off electricity(he gives an example of his electricity). Jesse is a molecular and he can change the density of his body- (Jesse becomes hard and then see-through) he can become as hard as a rock and also go through things- like walls."  
  
"Yeah, and I'm a feral. I have DNA that was spliced with animals. I could probably take a farm-boy like you out in five minutes."  
  
[Wait a minute- if she thinks that she can take me out then she must not really know about my secret powers. I guess that is a good thing, but they said that they were like me- could they be aliens too? I wonder if they know that I can't be around the meteor rocks without getting hurt.]Clark  
  
Clark laughs out loud at the fact that Shalimar thought that she could take him out.   
  
[What's his problem? No one can take me out! Even if they do have super speed, I can also go fast- it's in my DNA to go fast! I'll show him!]Shalimar  
  
[If he keeps this up Clark is going to get it from Shalimar]Emma  
  
"Oh yeah, what is so funny Clark?" said Shalimar. "If you think that you are better than me then come on up and let me see what you've got!"  
  
"I don't think that would be very wise." Clark said regretting the fact that he had laughed.  
  
"What's wrong? We aren't so tough now, are we?" said Shalimar, only to receive a dirty look from Brennan and a look from Emma that said 'Stop, while you're ahead'.  
  
"Shalimar you're scaring him off before he even knows us." Then to Clark she said, "I wouldn't worry to much about her- sometimes she just gets a little carried away. She knows that if she hurt you before we get you to Adam that she'll get into trouble."  
  
"So, do you still want to fight?" asked Shalimar.  
  
"I meant what I said, you are not able to take me out." said Clark.  
  
[Okay, kid you are really looking for it with her]Brennan  
  
Shalimar walks over to Clark and pulls up to standing. "Get ready then Clark, I promise that I'll go easy on you."  
  
"I'll fight you on one condition- that you fight me as hard as you can." Clark told Shalimar, knowing that it was the only way to find out if she- they, were like him, if they were aliens also.  
  
  
  
SORRY TO LEAVE IT AT A CLIFFHANGER LIKE THAT, BIT I PROMISED YOU GUYS THAT I WOULD HAVE THE STORY UP BY TODAY. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE GOOD REVIEWS AND FOR TELLING ME THAT THE WORD I WANTED WAS 'CROSSOVER' NOT 'SLASH'. I'M REALLY EMBARRASSED ABOUT THAT. I DON'T KNOW WHEN THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL COME UP BUT IT WILL BE WITHIN A WEEK AT MOST. I'M REALLY SORRY THAT THE METEOR ROCKS/KRYPTONITE AND ADAM'S SECRET LAB WERE NOT IN THIS CHAPTER, BUT I STARTED TO GET NERVOUS 'CAUSE I'M NOT THAT FAST AT TYPING AND I HAD TO GET THIS CHAPTER IN. I'LL TRY TO GET THAT PART IN ONE OF THE NEXT CHAPTERS. I PROMISE! HOPEFULLY THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER. PLEASE REVIEW! AND CHECK OUT THE 'ASK ADAM' STORY.  
  
  
Okay, preview of next chapter: the fight between Clark and Shalimar, (obviously) and Clark will get told about New Mutants and Genomex and all that stuff. 


	3. THE BATTLE BEGINS

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Mutant X. I do not own any part of Smallville or Superman.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Author's Note: When words are in this [ ] it means what a person is thinking. The name after that tells you who is thinking. Please review!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THE BATTLE BEGINS  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
X In the Double Helix. X  
  
Shalimar is circling Clark trying to find his weak points. Clark is just standing there waiting to block her every move with his super speed.  
  
[If I could just be able to get him not to use his speed I know that I would win.]Shalimar  
  
[I should only use my speed so that I do not hurt her.]Clark  
  
Shalimar is now about to pounce on Clark when she gets a great idea.  
"No powers!" Shalimar calls out, and before Clark has a chance to protest that he has never taken a karate class or anything Shalimar attacks.  
  
XXX Five Minutes Later. XXX  
  
Shalimar seems to be winning.  
  
"He seems to be pretty good at fighting," says Brennan to Emma.  
  
"Yeah." Emma said nodding her head in agreement.  
  
Shalimar throws a punch at Clark and he blocks it, like he has the rest of Shalimar's moves.   
[Dammit! Why is he able to block me?]Shalimar  
  
[For not using any powers she sure seems to be pretty good. But then again, I do not know what her powers are.]Clark  
  
XXX Fifteen minutes later. XXX  
  
XXX The Double Helix is landing - a fact unknown to both Shalimar and Clark. XXX  
  
As the Double Helix lands Clark and Shalimar are still fighting. Adam opens the door of the Double Helix to greet the team and to find out if they had been successful in getting the new mutant. He was in for a shock! He walked into the Double Helix only to find Emma, Brennan, and Jesse watching intently as Clark and Shalimar block each others moves.  
  
[They're fighting! Dammit! Why are they fighting?]  
  
Emma senses that Adam is there and sends Shalimar an image of Adam walking up to her. Shalimar stops, freezes, and slowly turns around to see Adam staring right at her.  
  
"Um... Hi Adam. We were just ahh...... We were uh..."  
  
Clark realizing that Shalimar was getting into trouble decided to cover for her.  
  
" We were just training- practicing." Clark said hoping that the guy would buy it.  
  
Adam looked back and forth between the two trying to see if they were telling the truth.  
  
"All right, just come- all of you." said Adam and with that he turned and left.  
  
The team and Clark got out of the Double Helix and followed Adam into the rec room. Clark sat down on one of the couches as did the rest of them.  
  
"So what do you know about new mutants?" asked Adam.  
  
"I have never heard of 'new mutants' before." said Clark "Why was that guy with the white hair after me?"  
  
"Let's start out then by telling you about the 'Children of Genomex'. A while ago back when I worked for a company named Genomex we were working on genetic engineering - on humans. What ended up happening was that we created mutants with extraordinary powers. The problem was that the world was and still is not ready for these people. The government then tried to track these mutants down to put them into stasis pods for further experimentation. At about that time I defected from Genomex and started a new life tracking down new mutants and saving them from Mason Eckhart- the guy with the white hair that you had an encounter with at your high school. I help them control their powers and put them into the Underground if they need to. Genomex is a covert government project that will do just about anything to get new mutants.  
  
Now Clark was even more confused than ever. If what this Adam-guy was telling him was true- that he was really a new mutant and not an alien then where had the spaceship that his parents had come from? But if it wasn't true then if he told them about himself then he would be in way over his head.  
  
As Adam told Clark about everything else Clark was not really listening- he was thinking about what he was going to tell these people.  
  
"So does that sound good to you?" Adam asked Clark.  
  
"What?" responded Clark sounding like he was rejecting Adam's idea.  
  
"Would you like to go on the 'official' tour with Emma and then come into the lab for some preliminary scans?"  
  
"Oh... Ah, yeah, sure." Clark answered wondering what the 'preliminary scans' were, hopefully not something that involved needles.  
  
Clark left with Emma on the tour while Adam and the rest of the Mutant X team stayed sitting and talking about what they thought about Clark.  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: THAT'S IT FOR NOW!!! I KNOW, I KNOW IT WAS, LIKE, REALLY, REALLY SHORT. NEXT CHAPTER WILL, HOPEFULLY, BE LONGER. DID YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER?? THIS TOOK ME REALLY LONG TO UPDATE- SORRY ABOUT THAT- FIRST IT TOOK ME REALLY LONG TO TYPE AND THEN I COULDN'T GET THE STUPID CHAPTER TO UPDATE! PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEWS ARE SO ADDICTIVE- ONCE YOU GET ONE YOU NEED MORE AND MORE! I SO WANT TO HAVE MORE THAN 50 REVIEWS BY THE TIME THE STORY IS FINISHED! IS THAT TO MANY TO ASK FOR?? I HOPE NOT!! ESPECIALLY SINCE THERE IS TO BE MORE THAN TEN CHAPTERS!!!! I'VE GOT TO GO FOR NOW, BUT.... YOU KNOW... THE MORE GOOD REVIEWS THAT I GET THE SOONER I WILL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER! 


End file.
